


20 "You can borrow mine"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muggle Technology, flanter as the kids say, just a bit of flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: James is in need of help and Teddy is there to aid him.





	20 "You can borrow mine"

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write some muggle AU's because i just like putting the boys in any scenario and after i wrote this is was really happy with the little plot-line i created. i might turn this into a mini-series within a series just because i like the idea of their meeting turning into something more, but who knows, we'll just have to see. 
> 
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoy x

* * *

20 "You can borrow mine."

James was fucked with a capital F. He was so late and his mum was going to kill him. It was the day of his dad’s birthday party and she’d told him he wasn’t allowed to be late. But he’d wanted to go into town with some friends and he’d only meant to be out a couple of hours. Those hours had got the best of him and before he knew it he was running through the train station, trying desperately to make it onto the train that would get him home just in time. The worst part was, his phone had run out of battery, so he couldn’t even call anyone to let them know he was on his way.

He made it onto the train just as the doors shut, pulling his jacket around him quickly to miss it getting caught in the doors. The carriage was relatively busy, people standing in the middle section, engrossed in their phones and newspapers, heads down as they held on while the train pulled out of the station. Normally James would just accept that his phone was dead and get on with his day, but he knew his mum would lose her mind if he didn’t tell her that he was on his way.

A woman was sat in the seat directly in front of where James was standing, one earphone in, the other dangling in her lap, tapping her way through a level of candy crush. Desperate times, call for desperate measures. James stepped into the aisle and tapped her on the shoulder, smiling kindly when she looked up.

“Hi, so sorry to bother you, do you mind if I borrow your phone for 2 minutes? Mine’s dead.” He asked, hoping that he came across genuine and she didn’t think he was trying to steal it.

She looked down at her phone, then back up at James and said, “Sorry, it’s on really low battery and I’m waiting for a phone call.”

Then she picked up the other earphone and put it in her ear, before turning back to her game.

James raised an eyebrow, ready to argue with her before taking a breath and turning away. Some people. He looked down the carriage, it was mostly full, a few spare seats next to people who had used their bags to claim them. A man to the right, and two rows in front of the woman looked up at James.

“ _You can borrow mine_.” He said, holding his phone up to James.

The man was probably in his 30’s, maybe a businessman heading home for the weekend, James assumed. He had a free seat next to him that James slid into, taking the phone out of his hands.

“Thank you so much.” James said gratefully, noticing that the phone was already unlocked.

James racked his brains for who to call, deciding Lily was probably already at their parents and that Albus was his safest bet, James had so much dirt on him that Al wouldn’t say no.

Quickly, he dialled his brother’s number, aware that the man was watching him, even if he was trying to be discreet. It only took three rings for Albus to answer, a “hello” in a very bored tone.

“Al, it’s me. Yes, James. No I know this isn’t my number my phone’s dead. Look Al I don’t have time for this I’m using this guys phone so can you shut up. Please tell mum I’m on my way. I don’t know, tell her anything, say the trains were really busy and I couldn’t get on an earlier one. I don’t know Al you’re meant to be the smart one. Just some guy on the train. No shut up Albus you’re a twat. I won’t be late, I’ll be on time just tell mum I’m on my way. I don’t owe you anything, goodbye.” James tutted as he ended the call, rolling his eyes at his brother.

He turned to the man sat next to him and smiled as he handed him back his phone. He hadn’t noticed originally but the man was quite handsome, he had strong features but didn’t look really intimidating, his eyes, which were the brightest blue James had ever seen, were kind when he smiled back. 

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” James said.

“No problem, thanks for not stealing it.” The man replied teasingly.

James laughed, “Do I look like the type?”

The man grinned, “Sort of frantic guy in his 20’s? Maybe.”

James laughed again, “I’m James.”

“Teddy.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out for James to shake.

He took it, both of them grinning at one another as they shook hands.

“Oh, I’d block that number if I were you. He might try ringing back.” James said, indicating to Albus’ number he had rung from the man’s phone.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” he said with a laugh, “your brother?”

“Unfortunately. An absolute pain in the ass, but more reliable than my sister in situations like this.”

“Situations where you don’t want to get in trouble with your mum?” Teddy teased.

James laughed, although he could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, “Yes.”

“Do you have any siblings?” He asked after a short while

“No, sadly.”

“You’re one of the lucky ones then.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Teddy smiled, “they can come in handy sometimes.”

James shrugged, “I suppose so.”

It was quiet between the two for a while, the noise of general chatter on the train filling their silence.

“Where are you headed,” James asked, before adding, “if that isn’t weird to ask?”

Teddy smiled, “A bit weird, but could be worse. Just back to where I grew up, visiting some of my Grandma’s family.”

James nodded and began asking further questions. In any other situation, James may have found it strange to be striking up such easy conversation with someone he’d never met before but there was something intriguing about Teddy and James found it so easy just to talk to him. A train journey that usually would’ve felt like hours to James passed by quickly, filled with chatter and laughter and what James secretly thought would be the beginning to a good friendship, if maybe the circumstances were different.

As the train approached James’ station, he stood up and turned to Teddy.

“This is my stop.” He said, trying to keep his voice light but feeling slightly disappointed at the fact he’d never see him again.

Teddy laughed in disbelief and stood up himself, “Mine too.”

James couldn’t stop himself grinning. They left the train and made their way through the station together, talking about what a small world it was at the fact they both happened to be going to the same place. Once they were through the barriers and out of the exit, Teddy stopped and pulled James to the side, out of the middle of the pavement.

“I don’t want this to be weird and say no if you want to, but, would you give me your number?” Teddy asked, his cheeks going pink.

James grinned, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Teddy laughed and unlocked his phone, opening the contacts app and handing it over for James to add his number. Once he’d done, he handed it back to Teddy with a smile.

“Don’t be offended if you don’t get a text right away.” James said.

“I won’t be, dead phone, I remember.” Teddy replied, smiling widely.

Teddy turned and looked into the car park, smiling when he saw his Grandma’s car.

“Well, I better get going,” He said, turning back to James, “it was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” James replied, feeling slightly bashful, then added, “text me.”

“I will.” Teddy confirmed.

The two said goodbye once more then turned and went separate ways. As they walked off in opposite directions they both glanced over their shoulders, grinning when their eyes met. 

* * *


End file.
